Many software applications employ structured query language (SQL) databases as part of larger relational database management systems (RDBMS). Due to the ever-increasing amount of data being generated, SQL databases are proving to be inadequate. In particular, SQL databases have proven inadequate to efficiently store and retrieve data that tracks relationships between entities. As a result of the inadequacies of SQL databases, various NoSQL databases, also known as “not only SQL databases”, have been developed to better handle relational data. One example NoSQL database is a graph database.
A graph database uses graph structures with nodes, edges, and attributes to represent and store data. Methods of storing graph structures in databases and querying a graph database have been developed. These methods, however, do not generally support storing hyper-graphs or are based on using a particular schema. Further, current graph databases are not capable of storing ever-increasing graph data, which may be relatively large in size, in a distributed and efficient manner.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.